Rinse
by este angel
Summary: Lyrics to Rinse  Vanessa Carlton  with my own writing added in. Tatsuki is missing Ichigo, but is he missing her back? Short one-shot.


Hey guys! So this is just a short one-shot I thought up while listening to the song Rinse. In case you didn't realize, the stuff in _italics_ is my writing. I'm not planning on continuing it, but I might write a longer IchigoxTatsuki later. Also, some exciting new is that I have 3 new chapters for you in some of my different stories! So I'm going to be trying to post those later this week and by the weekend I should be all caught up. Anyways that's pretty much it so you go read this story now! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The song lyrics are to Rinse by Vanessa Carlton. I DO NOT OWN THEM. I DID NOT WRITE THEM. They are property of Vanessa Carlton.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, even though I am completely in love with it.

* * *

She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight

_Tatsuki stared out the window. 'Just another normal day in Karakura Town. Just another day I have I have to push through' she thought to herself. Continuing to stare out the window, Tatsuki sighed. If anyone else were to look at her they would think that she focused on the scene outside, but really she wasn't seeing it. She hadn't been seeing anything clearly since __**he**__ left. And that had been over a week ago. _

She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

_Ichigo. Was he thinking about her? No, there were plenty more pretty girls that he would be thinking about, like Orihime, or Rukia. There's no way he would be thinking about Tatsuki over them. Who would want her when they could have someone so much better? That's what Tatsuki had told herself every time she caught herself thinking about him. _

How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man

_Tatsuki continued to stare out the window. She really needed to stop thinking about him. Raising her hand, she asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom. She walked out of the school, but still didn't know where she was going. It didn't matter though, she would do anything to get out of that boring classroom. Maybe now she could clear her mind._

She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold anybody this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

_'A run. A run would help. They always help. I'll go on a run and then go back to the school and actually pay attention during the lesson. And I won't think of him for the rest of the day,' Tatsuki decided. But there was that little nagging voice in the back of her head that told her that she was still going to think about him._

And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds...  
If only he was mine

_Tatsuki pushed off into a fast jog, each footstep she took pounding the ground, slow and rhythmic. Every time she thought of Ichigo, she sped up. Soon her legs were burning and her lungs constricting. It hurt, and felt so… __**good**__. It was a relief to finally be in control of what hurt and what didn't._

She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight

_She needed to forget about him. She needed to stop missing him. She needed to, but yet she couldn't bring herself to. So she drove herself harder and harder until finally, she collapsed: her body overexerted. Expecting to hit the cement, she was surprised when a pair of warm hands caught her. _

She must rinse him  
She must rinse him  
She can't rinse him  
She can't rinse him

_She looked up; what greeted her eyes was unexpected. Orange hair. Deep brown eyes. A constant frown on his lips. 'No. Why does it have to be him? I spent all this time trying to forget about him, trying to stop loving him. Why did he have to be the one to find me?'_

She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

_Ichigo…_

_

* * *

_So what did you think? Let me know in a review please! Any questions, comments, or concerns leave a comment or message me.

Also, I am still wondering: do you like 1st person or 3rd person stories better? answer it3


End file.
